The subject invention relates to sheet processing systems such as mailing machines, inserters printers, copiers and similar equipment for handling sheets of paper, envelopes and other sheet-like materials (herein after referred to generally as sheets). More particularly, it relates to such systems which include a control mechanism for avoiding jams.
Equipment such as mailing machines, which seal envelopes and imprint them with postage indicia, inserters, which insert materials into envelopes to form mail pieces, and other forms of sheet handling equipment are well known, and are generally satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, from time to time a sheet, perhaps because it is oversized or damaged, will jam in the sheet processing system. This is highly disadvantageous since the time needed to clear the jam will greatly reduce the overall throughput of the system. Perhaps more importantly, were the jammed sheet is preprinted or otherwise unique (e.g. as in systems for the return of cancelled checks) it may be destroyed when it is jammed and its replacement may be difficult or impossible. Also, in a system where a number of sheets are to be assembled in order, a jammed sheet may cause great difficulty in restoring the desired order.
Thus, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a sheet handling system which includes a control mechanism for reducing the likelihood of jams.